


And So Time Withers Away

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Writer Tries too Hard to Write Angst, You may need some tissues - Freeform, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Hank likes to show off his coin tricks.





	And So Time Withers Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look another break in writing. Sorry guys got a bit low on inspiration for the series, but I'll get back to it. Expect another part in the next couple days. 
> 
> But yeah this one is sad. I got inspired by a comic dub XD. I'd link it but I still have no idea how to link things. 
> 
> Anyway... enjoy?

It was cloudy outside, making the house dim on the inside. All the lights inside were on, yet with the cloudy weather it was a tad gloomy. Especially for a particular occupant, crouched in front of the owner of the home, changing an IV as it begins to run low. He has a locked on focus, doing a few, strenuous tasks to care for the much older man. But he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he seems to enjoy caring for the older man. 

Though, he does seem a bit sad. Anyone could see the sorrow in the young man’s chocolate brown eyes as he moves about, picking up a filled IV to replace the old one. 

The old man is sat in a recliner, mumbling to himself as he attempts to roll a quarter over his weathered hands. He's rolling it over his knuckles when he misses it and it falls, hitting the carpeted ground with a soft thump. He frowns and is moving to reach for it, when a smoother hand catches his wrist gently. 

“Let me get it, Hank.” the young man said, his voice soft and, as the older man once called it, goofy. But he hasn't called it goofy in a long time. The old man stops in his movements as the young man crouches down, the circular light on his right temple flashing yellow momentarily. He then hands it back to the old man, who takes it happily. The young man stays crouching, hands hanging by his sides. “How do you feel today, Hank?” 

Hank doesn't seem to hear him at first, instead focusing on trying to get his shaky fingers to better grip the slick coin. The young man watches patiently, not at all bothered by his crouched position. 

“Hey, kid,” Hank mutters and the young man perks up immediately at being addressed. “I know a few coin tricks. Bet you'd like to see some of those, wouldn't ya?” 

The young man smiles before nodding, the sorrow mixing with a warm fondness as the man raises his hand. “I know someone taught me how to do these,” Hank continued, looking past the young man in front of him. “But… I can't really remember who. Eh, probably doesn't matter much, does it?” 

The young man shakes his head, the smile becoming forced. “Of course not,” he said, the light on his temple changing to blue. “Now, why don't you show me those tricks?” 

“Ah yeah right right,” Hank said, waving one of his flimsy hands through the air. He places the quarter between his thinned thumb and pointer finger, a shaky smirk on his face. The sight causes the young man’s own smile to stretch further. But then the older man pauses and confusion crosses his features as he stares at the younger man crouched in front of him. His eyebrows scrunch together before he asks: “Wait… who are you again?” 

The young man visibly flinches, and his smile becomes strained once more. He shuts his eyes to hold back the tears, drawing in an unneeded breath. The light on his temple flashes red before returning to its cool blue. 

“I’m Connor, Hank” the young man says, his voice shaky with repressed tears. But he continues to smile, resting one of his hands on one of Hank’s. “I'm the android here to take care of you.” 

They've had this same conversation three times this one day. Not that Connor minds. He would do anything to take care of his father. 

Even if his father didn't remember him.

**Author's Note:**

> :'(


End file.
